ring_magusfandomcom-20200215-history
Desmond Johnson
Early Life Desmond Johnson was born into a wealthy and powerful family in the Aristocrat District of Hilton in the year 1192. As he grew up, his parents (Peter and Marietta) began to notice certain unusual behaviors in their young son. He began speaking fluently at the age of two and on top of that seemed to have the uncanny ability to empathize with others very easily. Suspecting that young Desmond had some power that neither of them could comprehend, Peter took his son to the one man he knew could understand; Arch Wizard of the King's Court, Seamus Gallach. Gallach's renown stretched far across the known world and it only took him a single look at Desmond to know his power. Gallach informed Peter that Desmond had some of the most raw telepathic abilities that he had ever seen and that without training, he could injure himself severely. With a heavy heart, Peter and Marietta watched their nearly three year old son be led into the Arch Mage's study. Over the next seven years, Desmond grew both in stature and in his control of the incredible power contained in his young body. Tragedy struck Desmond in the year 1202 as his father was accidentally killed during a battle with a rival tradesman over the rights to a specific trading route. Guild Years Once Desmond had made up his mind to become a Ring Mage, he just had to wait until his 16th birthday to enter the Guild and get his certification to become a Ring Mage. So it was that in the the year 1208 and at the reluctant encouragement of his mentor, Desmond took his newly created ring and left for Jaxyon. Filled with a desire to exact vengeance for the death of his father, Desmond traveled day and night in an attempt to reach the Guild before the acceptance week ended. He arrived on the doorstep of the Guild on the second to last day of acceptance week and was added to the training groups for the upcoming term. Desmond, who had lived the majority of his life with only his mentor, Seamus, had trouble making friends early in his time at the Guild. Within the first week of training, each prospective Ring Mage was asked to battle to discover strengths and weaknesses of their strategy. Desmond was paired to fight against the son of the Guildmaster, Armando Sanza II, an arrogant boy who had been trained from a very young age. Throughout the course of the battle, Desmond's Ghoul overpowered the opponent and emerged victorious, earning his first victory; and the respect of Armando. Through this new friendship, Desmond was introduced to Armando's friend, Loren, and the trio became inseparable. They continued their two years of schooling at the top of their class, each earning high marks and progressing well towards becoming a Ring Mage. Encounter at the Great Jaxyon Mound Shortly before the end of their final term however, Armando's father, the current Guildmaster, was shockingly murdered with no witnesses, forcing his son to immediately take over the position as acting Guildmaster. Everyone was stunned and heartbroken; all but Loren. Desmond seemed to be the only one to notice the smug looks of success on Loren's face though, and so one night he followed his old friend out of the guild and into Jaxyon. Loren, followed by Desmond, eventually ended up in the town cemetery which was highlighted by a mysterious and enormous mound of some ancient substance. As soon as Desmond set foot into the cemetery, he realized it was a trap, but too late. Loren's Death Knight wrapped Desmond up and carried him toward the haunted mound. Loren laughed and told him to touch it, that with both Armando and Desmond out of the way, only he would be left as the most powerful Ring Mage in the class. Forced onto the mound, Desmond was scared, knowing this would likely be the end of his life. Immediately he heard a low voice hiss out of the mound asking him of his true heritage. Desmond answered that his parents were aristocrats and the voice responded with laughter before saying ominously, "Let me show you your true power." With a powerful gust of mist the voice stopped and laying on the mound before Desmond was a Creature Ring. He picked it up and without thinking, slid it onto his finger. The ring flashed green and Desmond knew he was now in control of this ring, a ring of unknown power, a ring that summoned the Banshee known only as Misery. With this, Desmond turned to face Loren, eager to teach him a lesson only to find him gone, never to be heard from for nearly 20 years.